


Fix Me

by QueenMissFit



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ramsay is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Fix Me

_Oh no._

_Oh no my bike._

At the sight of my wrecked bike laying in scatter pieces on my lawn, I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialled the one person I know will help me.

"Hello?" his gruff voice shouted over the noise of drills and metal work that was going on in the background.

"Drogo! Nice to hear your voice, long time no see-"

"What do you want? I'm busy."

It was true, he had become a 'khal' or head mechanic after his dad's accident so he was busier and more aggressive when he had to deal with people that annoyed him. Like his best friend.

"...He broke my bike."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT PUNK ASS-"

"Okay, chill. I just need it fixed."

"I told you that you should have left him when he cheated on you and hit you. I would have gladly beaten the shit out of him."

"Look, dude, all I need is for you to fix my bike up not give me therapy."

His sigh echoed down the line before he said begrudgingly, "Fine. Bring it over in an hour. The shop's closing then so I can focus on it completely."

"Thank-"

The end call tone interrupted me.

_Of course, he hung up._

  


The mechanic shop is exactly the same as it's always been. Leather chairs are placed in front of the windows, able to heat up in the day's sun. Tapestries made out of woven grass lie the walls to cover the peeling paint of the old shop. The desk is cluttered with wooden horse statues, documents and an old computer. Behind the desk is the main workshop; wide, open space with many car jacks and mechanical equipment. Beyond that is a metal staircase that leads up to the main office where Drogo probably is. His dad's old office used to be a place we frequented to do homework, bunk school and just hang out.

I drop the duffle bag of parts on the chair behind the desk and walk around all the cars and the parts strewn haphazardly around the room. The stairs creak under my steps, unstable with age.

I knock on the door and listen for him to call me in. When he doesn't answer, I try the doorknob but it won't budge. So, he's locked it, but why?

At the sound of a crash, I lean my ear on the door and listen to him inside.

"...Did you get him?... Is he in the trunk of your car? Good, take care of him. I don't want Y/N to find out that the little bastard is being dealt with by us... Okay, thanks. She's going to be here soon. Talk to you later."

I leant away from the door and leant against the railing, attempting to look normal as I saw the doorknob turn and Drogo open the door. His eyes widen dramatically and his mouth opens to speak but I cut him off.

"My stuff's downstairs, shall we?"

  


After working for a half hour, Drogo stopped to stretch and I just watched him as I had been doing for the time he was working whilst I laid on the ground playing on my phone.

As he stood I took in what he was wearing. Bharbo's black sleeveless leather jacket was on him, as it was permanently, and his black outfit underneath was starting to get dirty with oil, dust and sweat.

"Hey, thanks for doing this Drogo?"

"Anytime...as long as it doesn't interfere with my work. You know how important this is for me. What are you going to do now?"

I shrug.

"That dick was the son of your boss so you're probably fired. Why not come work here as a secretary for a while? Just until you get back on your feet."

"Aww, is the great Khal Drogo, son of Bharbo, becoming soft?"

When he rolled his shoulders and growled I simply laughed. I laughed harder as his dejected form slumped into the chair and began to work again.

"You finished?" he asked before grunting as he twisted something into place.

I wiped my eyes and breathed deeply to stop the laughter before nodding.

"Good. Now...Why did you even go out with him?"

"Because no one else wanted to go out with me and you were so busy with Daenerys that I felt...lonely."

"Y/N-"

"Nevermind. It's over now. By the way, want to go out for drinks now?"

"Sure but you're buying."

"'Cause, it's a date."


End file.
